le labyrinthe de la connaisance
by bagin31
Summary: Guillaume et son fidèle novice entrent dans la bibliothèque de l'abbaye en quête de  réponses quant aux nombreuses morts des moines, mais parviendront-ils à trouver en son coeur la source du mal ?


"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "forme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé.

C'est ma première tentative dans ce fandom et même si j'ai lu ce livre, il y a de nombreuses années, il reste comme l'un des plus précieux de ma bibliothèque. Si je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'apprendre le latin, il m'a donné le goût de l'étymologie et des philosophes antiques.  
>Mes souvenirs sont très vagues quant à la bibliothèque en elle-même, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les libertés que j'ai prise quant à son organisation. Merci de votre lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le labyrinthe de la connaissance<strong>

Dans l'abbaye bénédictine, Guillaume de Baskerville et son jeune novice, Adso de Melk parcourait le labyrinthe qu'était la bibliothèque à la poursuite du meurtrier ou tout du moins d'indices permettant de le confondre.

Guillaume, un ancien inquisiteur avait abandonné sa charge depuis de nombreuses années, ne consacrant son existence qu'à la contemplation, au savoir et à une certaine mansuétude envers le genre humain. Il ne pouvait souffrir certains péchés, surtout ceux de la vanité et de l'ignorance mais il avait une certaine compréhension pour ceux qui commettaient le péché pour la première fois. Pour lui, ce qui permettait à un homme de grandir, d'élever son âme n'était point de vivre sans péchés mais de se former à le connaitre et reconnaitre et apprendre de ses erreurs pour ne plus les reproduire. Il regrettait parfois ce parcours qui l'avait conduit à devenir un des piliers de l'inquisition. Non pas qu'il soit devenu un hérétique, opposant de l'Eglise, mais il avait compris son erreur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne cherchait point à révéler la vérité par ses questions inquisitoriales, mais assouvir sa propre vanité de prétention à connaitre la vérité.

Aujourd'hui, il était accompagné de son jeune novice, un garçon qu'il jugeait fort méritant mais dont il soupçonnait que son âme était celle d'un homme de bien, mais point celle d'un homme d'Eglise. Il savait que l'ascétisme dont devait faire preuve les hommes de foi, serait en contradiction avec la nature fougueuse du jeune homme. Mais qu'importe, il continuerait de former son esprit, de l'éveiller aux philosophes, de l'instruire et de lui inculquer le goût de l'observation et des déductions que l'on pourraient en faire.

La bibliothèque était un véritable labyrinthe, avec une forme qui ne semblait obéir à aucune logique mathématique ou religieuse. Dans chaque pièce, de multiples portes menaient vers d'autres lieux ou conduisaient comme pour la dernière ouverte à un placard. Guillaume et son ami se rendirent vite compte que dans chacune d'elle, se trouvait une porte qui menait à un couloir et lorsqu'ils ouvraient la porte au fond de celui-ci, ils se retrouvainet dans la même pièce. Ce fut Adso qui en fait le premier la remarque, en notifiant à son maître que le flambeau allumé, accroché au mur avait le même défaut que dans la pièce précédente, un féru de paille qui ressortait négligemment.

A partir de ce moment précis, Guillaume utilisa l'ingénuité d'Ariane en traçant avec l'aide d'un bout de charbon, une petite forme, en vérité une lettre de l'alphabet grec ou babylonien devant chaque niche. En effet dans chaque pièce, éclairée par les flambeaux se trouvait un autel en pierre avec un croix ou une relique, permettant aux moines de se recueillir et de prier.

Guillaume, féru de mathématique et d'Euclide put enfin comprendre l'organisation de cette bibliothèque et après avoir défini et éliminé de nombreuses variantes, il put dessiner dans sa tête un plan précis. Sur chaque porte, il marqua un signe distinct. Il savait que les portes menant vers la même pièce était d'une longueur supérieure à trente-trois pas. Lorsque ces pas étaient comptés, il revenait en arrière pour marquer la porte avec la forme d'un triangle. Ensuite il faisait de même pour celle du placard. Il ne restait alors que deux ou trois portes.

Les salles aux nombres impairs avaient toujours une vue sur l'extérieur de l'abbaye et pour Guillaume il ne faisait aucun doute que la résolution du problème devait se trouver au centre de la bibliothèque. Il marqua d'un carré chaque salle aux nombres de portes impairs. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en optant pour ce choix, mais il pensa que le constructeur de la bibliothèque avait toujours voulu indiquer le chemin par un nombre pair, une référence sans doute à Dieu et au Christ.

Ce choix fut des plus judicieux et après une paire d'heures, Guillaume et Adso purent enfin découvrir le centre de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, celle par laquelle les deux protagonistes étaient arrivés et une ouverture sur la coursive de l'étage supérieur. Car contrairement aux autres salles, celle-ci était grandiose.

Tous les murs étaient recouverts de livres en cuir des plus précieux, séparés par de multiples niches qui apportaient un éclairage quasi-mystique à l'ensemble.

Dans la pièce, se trouvaient les nombreux bureaux des moines copistes, qui avec minutie recopiaient les ouvrages essentiels de l'humanité. La bible était le premier livre. Chaque enluminure demandait des heures de patience afin de rendre gloire au Seigneur avec un objet digne de lui, c'est tout de moins ce que pensa Adso en voyant ses merveilles. Il ne connaissait pas encore la vanité et l'orgueil, il était juste en admiration devant cet art.

Une échelle permettait de se rendre sur le deuxième coursive. D'en bas, on avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une succession de livres, rangés méticuleusement. En gravissant cette échelle, Guillaume eut la surprise de constater que ce qu'il avait pris pour une ouverture était en fait une sorte de meurtrière, cependant assez large pour laisser passer un homme même de corpulence imposante, s'il faisait l'effort de ne point respirer et de rentre son ventre.

Adso et lui entrèrent dans une pièce carré de dix pas avec un simple livre sur un bureau de taille réduite. Le livre à l'encre bleu, retint l'attention de Guillaume qui empêcha Adso de le toucher en lui donnant une tape vive sur son poignet. Il avait remarqué l'empreinte qui se trouvait en bas de la page. S'aidant de la manche large de sa robe, avec toute l'habilité dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ferma le livre pour connaitre la source des crimes.

L'auteur était le philosophe Aristote, l'exemplaire unique et introuvable de son texte sur l'humour et le rire était le livre maudit.

Le rire est le propre de l'homme, comme le propre de l'homme est d'être un prédateur pour sa propre espèce.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai été fidèle au personnages et à l'esprit de ce grand livre, mais même pour un temps limité, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à me replonger dans mes souvenirs, que je ne doute pas déformées par le temps. Je remercie par avance les âmes charitables qui pourront me donner un avis sur ce court texte qui a été finit à 1h30 du matin.<p> 


End file.
